Turning You On
by SocialButter
Summary: "Can Aliens get turned on?" Dib asked, tilting his head back in thought. The one beside him was the alien in question and he just gave Dib a look that said 'are you stupid' Dib looked over to him.


**Author'sNote: Um this is one of my first Fanfictions for the fandom(or any fandom...to be correct or honest) for ZADR. I Do not own the characters and I'm sure everyone's heard that before. I tried my best, and i await for anyone's comments. If i need to improve on certain things feel free to let me know, I'm a mere beginner in the world of Yaoi fanfiction, so any guidance would be nice. I Also hope that the characters are somewhat not ooc...i do try to keep Zim himself...its alittle harder for Dib...but i tried. **

"Can Aliens get turned on?" Dib asked, tilting his head back in thought. The one beside him was the alien in question and he just gave Dib a look that said 'are you stupid?' Dib looked over to him. "Well, are you going to tell me?" He asked again and Zim just let out a soft snort.

"Don't be stoopid Dib-stink." He told the human. The question in it self wasn't unreasonable but it held no purpose. What was the human trying to accomplish by asking such private things like that? Zim drew his gaze down Dib's body slyly. How could this pathetic, worthless, big headed gorgeous pleasantly pale, obsessive thing be hot? It wasn't like the clothes he wore were any different from what he wore everyday, not one bit different. Zim frowned slightly as his eyes went down Dib's neck.

'Stoopid' Zim thought. But as his eyes focused more on Dib he began to see every color pigment in the boy's body. How the grayish black pants stuck to his rump and hips and how every time he seemed to breathe Dib's lips would part ever so slightly. Zim looked away quickly.

Dib didn't notice the way Zim looked at him. "I'm not stupid! I Was being Serious! Can you get turned on or not?" Dib huffed sharply, his hands crossed over his chest. A black gloved hand rose and pushed him down. The owner of that hand was smirking. Dib glared at Zim and growled. The Irken wasn't going to answer him.

"Why don't you find out dirt child?" Instead Zim leered and taunted the human. Dib narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"You fucking jerk…" He retorted to Zim. Dib reached out and pulled Zim on top of him, their hips positioned against each other pleasantly. "Why can't you just say no or yes?" The human hissed out as he grinded up against the Irken. They both let out a soft groan when their groins touched and brushed at every grind.

"What fun would that be?" Zim answered. He tilted his head back, keeping his gaze upward and his breath steady. He wasn't going to lose to Dib. Dib growled at Zim. His left hand clawed up the other's back while the right parted his legs more. They both moved forward; Zim's back hitting the ground and Dib hovering over him.

"I hate you…" He hissed out at Zim. But his actions said other wise when Dib leaned down and kissed Zim headily. Their mouths pushed against each other, fighting for dominance, and Dib forced his tongue between Zim's shiny cool lips. A gasp left the Irken at the touch of the wet muscle and he shuddered at the pain the saliva gave off. He quickly moved his gloved hands to reach up and tightly gripp onto Dib's body; one hand sliding into his hair and clawing into his scalp, the other tugging on his shirt. Dib shivered and pulled back his head.

Caramel eyes stared into crimson ones as hips continued to grind up and rock obvious hard cocks against each other. "I…guess…you can…" Dib smirked at the feel of Zim's member pulsing against his own. Zim looked up at Dib, a twisted smile on his lips.

"….Did Zim ever tell the Dib-stink that he is very dominate?" And without even giving Dib a chance Zim switched their positions, locking their mouths together. The kiss was nothing like the one Dib had given him. It was controlled and didn't tolerate any defiance. Dib grunted in pain when razor sharp zipper-like teeth bit at his bottom lip. Red drops beaded up at the attack and slid down heated skin. Zim had cut his lip and now he was licking it up, his cool stripped tongue running along the liquid and into his mouth. Dib's tongue shied away when Zim's slid along it. The Irken's head was tilted as they kissed as well, hands forcing Dib out of his shirt without breaking the contact between their mouths. Dib brought his hands up onto Zim's shoulders, pushing him back.

"W-wait…this..this is going too fast!" Dib squeaked out. Zim growled and ignored him all together. He gripped the other's hands into one of his own and held it above Dib's head, forcing them higher at any noise of rejection. Zim resumed his assault on Dib's mouth when the hands were securely held down. Dib hissed out in protest in the lip lock when he felt his arms and hands straining beneath Zim's grip.

Zim murmured between their lips. "You wanted to know….." He was right Dib had asked and this was the out come of that question. Dib had no choice but to take it. Just because the stoopid earth monkey wanted to go slower didn't mean he had too and Zim increased the movement of their hips to a painful friction at the thought. Dib closed his eyes tightly when he felt his jeans roughly get constantly brushed in the new force, his cheeks painted a dark red. He panted out, his breath hitting Zim's, mixing together. Zim slid his hand down onto Dib's ass, pushing it up more and squeezing it ruthlessly. Dib let out a cry, a wet heat filling his boxers and pants. He had came just from that? Zim smirked and pushed his body back, away from the other's a little.

"….That was too fast Huuman…what pathetic control your species have. " A Laugh bled out from his lips. It was an insane cackle that had Dib blushing in embarrassment.


End file.
